


you've broken my heart, and now you leave me (just for a couple weeks, though)

by velvetpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bffs xiuchen, bowling, chanchen are idiots, drunk!chanyeol, exo gc, freddie mercury is shaking, tvxq hyungs are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetpeach/pseuds/velvetpeach
Summary: chanyeol's rarely a prick (only when he's extra competitive and salty), he's really just a sappy romantic, although a consecutive loss against his seniors at bowling, with his boyfriend as his partner in the game gets to him a bit too much.or, in which queen's love of my life on loop is chanyeol's best friend for weeks after his argument with jongdae, but serenading jongdae with at three in the morning may or may not do him wonders.prompt: chanyeol and jongdae had a fight, and chanyeol thinks it was a good idea to scream his lungs out singing queen's love of my life in front of jongdae's house in the middle of the night. or maybe chanyeol is a little bit drunk just because he wants his boyfriend back.





	you've broken my heart, and now you leave me (just for a couple weeks, though)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you to mod azula for hosting this fic fest. chanchen is personally my favorite pair but they're soooo underrated, so it was amazing to finally have a fest just for them!
> 
> dear prompter,
> 
> this fic is quite short, but i hope you enjoy it. this prompt really stood out to me, and so i claimed it! :) <3

for the sixth time, jongdae abruptly shakes chanyeol's body in an attempt to wake him up. "yeol, we have to get up for the bowling match, c'mon! it starts in like, what, two hours? and you haven't even showered yet!" 

chanyeol's boyfriend tries to get up from the stack of fluffy blankets in their living room— the result of being too lazy to build a pillow fort, or more like chanyeol ruining it after grabbing jongdae's butt and smothering him into the pillows, lovingly of course. jongdae is strong, but doesn't resist chanyeol's much stronger arm yanking him down, plops onto the thick white blankets, and rolls so that his body's over chanyeol's.

jongdae plants a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, chaste and quick, but even while he's sleepy and lazy, chanyeol bites down jongdae's lower lip, sucks it with his lips, and starts licking into his mouth, hand into the curve of the smaller's neck bringing him closer as chanyeol lightly nibbles on jongdae's ear, jongdae feels their morning wood rubbing against each other, chanyeol ruts onto his crotch and smooth thigh, exposed because he's only wearing chanyeol's shirt. and shakes his senses up. 

they can't afford a quickie because they both know that's definitely going to last much longer. they need to get ready right now. "not now, man." jongdae says coolly, and chanyeol just pouts, pretending to be a lot more upset than he is.he gently pushes chanyeol away and he knows that the giant under him won't be getting up soon, so he has to take initiative.

the sudden absence of noise from the two unearths the faint melody of bohemian rhapsody in the background. chanyeol was still blasting his queen playlist all night even though the he'd seen the film at least a month ago, but it's not like jongdae was complaining. 

the impromptu harmonization they had while doing dishes, or cleaning the house made everything a bit better.chanyeol jumps on the makeshift bed, and lands on his knees with a soft thud, invisible mic guitar hybrid-seeming-contraption in hand. 

"mama!!!! ooooooh! didn't mean to make you cry!" jongdae rolls his eyes. "if i'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on! carry o!" chanyeol chokes out, unable to reach the high note, and cutely tangles himself in the sheets again, embarrassed, like a giant puppy.

jongdae peers over the sheets, and pulls them down just to expose yeol's forehead, the taller anticipating a kiss, but all he does is give it a flick.chanyeol yelps and stares him down. "you're seriously not getting laid tonight if we don't win." his deep voice matched with a glare that jongdae knows is the result of trying too hard to seem tough and all, and it's pretty endearing.

"psh, you said i could be your reward instead if we didn't win last time, but you didn't acknowledge me the entire night when we got home. or maybe you got embarrassed because you were on your knees for me in front of yunho and changmin hyung?" jongdae crouches beside him, ready to leave with a devilish smirk.

heat and embarrassment creep up on chanyeol's cheeks, painting his pale skin red, but of course he tries to assert his dignity.

"pardoneth my tongue, but i'd do you either way." chanyeol runs his hands through his hair, and it takes jongdae a lot of willpower to not get back on that bed and do what he wanted to do to him. 

okay then, shakespeare or whoever spoke like that could try speaking to lord kim jongdae too.

"calmeth thy man tiddieth, sir park. i'm all here for the fun, and i think that'd be a problem for you. so you better hurry up, yunho hyung might use us as bowling pins instead if we're late!" jongdae starts to shower, knowing that the groggy state that chanyeol's in wouldn't make him move another inch even with the promise of a shared shower. then again, he just hopes yeol manages to shower and get dressed in time. thankfully, he does.

they finish early, and they'll probably get to the place early too. they have cute outfits on— well chanyeol says they're hot, really, but the way they lowkey match with their trackpants and those really ugly shoes makes jongdae say they're cute, in his head, obviously. maybe except for the shoes.

the first half hour is good, jongdae's finally scoring seven and higher which is a lot better contrary to his usual performance, but everyone starts drinking, and it all kinda goes to hell after that because jongdae is declared the gutter ball king, and the competitive little drunk shit that is his boyfriend starts to mope around like a toddler, and a subtly pissed-off jongdae is not a force to be reckoned with.and somehow all of the events that culminated that night led to a frustrated jongdae leaving his shared place with chanyeol, not looking back even once.

/it's been two weeks since jongdae and chanyeol's bowling rematch with yunho and changmin— rather, their pretty petty fight caused by chanyeol's over-exaggeration of anguish because of the consecutive defeat.

it was a stupid fight really, and chanyeol hadn't seen jongdae after it at all. minseok had even been staying in jongdae's house just to make sure he was okay, and everyone else in the groupchat just kind of stopped talking since they noticed something was up. especially after sehun and junmyeon 'accidentally' sent a selfie of the two hugging, and chanyeol and jongdae just seenzoned them, when they usually sent pictures doing the same thing back.chanyeol didn't tell anyone, and neither did jongdae at first, but his super duper best friend just had to notice something was wrong. 

thankfully though, it didn't get to baekhyun, because the blabbermouth would keep up at the two and probably try to arrange a meet-up for them without realizing. which actually seemed thrilling to jongdae— if it had been pettier or more comical, but the thing is, he knew he was really, really wrong for overreacting. he also knew that he really, really, really, missed chanyeol and his stupid laugh, goofy ears, doe-eyed usual innocence, and his touch too. but following days of attempts to cook jongdae food, or boiling instant ramen and ready-to-eat meals for jongdae, he realized that minseok was really the epitome of a good best friend, and being the good best friend he was, he kept badgering the two to make up, even messaging yeol here and there. 

jongdae and chanyeol were both stubborn though, and hadn't contacted each other in those two weeks at all, resorting to drinking, eating tons of ice cream and junk food, and just not leaving their houses.

chanyeol feels like he's gonna suffocate without jongdae— he just can't manage to fall asleep without his arms wrapped around his dae, and it was the same for jongdae, but of course he didn't tell minseok. 

his best friend already knew, and was only waiting for them to make up sooner or later. minseok never failed to test his best friend's cold exterior which he deemed was artificial. 

"you're pretty dumb though then, jd. you know him, being really competitive and excited all the time, why'd you have to snap?"

"cause he was just so annoying then and i was insanely tired, minseok. he can't just always be like this because i suck and because i'm a loser." jongdae rolls his eyes, his voice sharp.

he couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the tears welling up in chanyeol's eyes and the pout slowly forming on his lips when jongdae left their place that night. calling himself a loser out loud actually puts him at the brink of tears right then and there for some reason, but thank god his confident smile makes it seem like he isn't wallowing into self-pity that much.

"but i'm still pretty mad, and he still hasn't tried to win me over again, so i guess i might've done something right." he sticks his tongue out while doing a peace sign, and minseok hurls a cap towards jongdae's head without a warning, who manages to duck away just in time. 

he always did crazy things like that when he was actually really sad. an attempt to cover up how he felt, but his best friend saw right through him.

it was the biggest lie he's ever heard."you guys still should've talked it out, but yeah sure, keep pretending you don't love him— there's no use in lying, number one chanyeolnator." jongdae doesn't say anything, and minseok suppresses the urge to say anything that would summon the little devil in jd, only grinning in satisfaction after spotting jd's unchanged lockscreen, it was a picture of chanyeol kissing his cheek.

\---

it'd been two weeks, and chanyeol had gotten a few bottles of soju again for tonight. love of my life by queen was on loop yet again, like it had been for the last few hours and he found himself drinking way more asahi and peach soju than he was accustomed to.the fight was really, really stupid, no matter how many times chanyeol tried to think otherwise, which only made him feel worse.

it started pretty funnily though, like how they usually teased each other, but then for some reason chanyeol suddenly got frustrated after his ego plummeted big time despite his effort in training jongdae better. "why couldn't you just win for once? why are you better during practice?" his tone was higher than usual and was joined by a few groans of frustration, and had jongdae respond fiercely in suspicion at the sudden inquiry. but chanyeol didn't let jongdae respond. 

"i hate losing." chanyeol closed his eyes and frowned. yunho and changmin watched from the side and comforted chanyeol. bad move though, kinda. he doesn't like pity so much.

"woah, are you upset for real? i'm a singer, you dumbass! what did you expect, when it's pretty much the only thing i can do well? and isn't all of this just for fun? your ego's just too fucking high, huh?" jongdae is beyond pissed at chanyeol insinuating that everything was his fault, because he knew it was. 

"uh, guys? are you alright?" changmin tries to approach the two, but yunho grips his arm, telling him not to interfere. this could get pretty ugly, and blown to proportions if they didn't play their cards right.

apart from that, even though it was hilarious to see chanyeol figuratively die each time jongdae got a gutter ball last time, they feared for the little dude's life."i feel horrible, gosh." yunho scratches his head. "let's treat them to dinner later. we need to make sure they're alright when they leave. why can't they get back to their dumb and dumber shit?" he whispers to changmin.

"i don't know, they're kind of giving us angst and more angst, and a higher blood pressure." he steels and clutches his chest, hoping the small talk the two had made them make amends. 

jongdae approaches his hyungs and bows deeply. "hyung, i'm so sorry but uh... would it be alright if you could leave us alone? i'm really sorry, yeol is just a bit uh…"

"don't be, we'll wait up for you." changmin offers kindly."about that, i uh... don't think we could go out for drinks after for now, but i promise! i promise i'll take you two out to dinner soon, everything's on me."

yunho and changmin inconspicuously glance at each other, concerned and surprised at the sudden use of 'i' from the expected 'we' from jongdae.

fortunately, they don't pry and everything gets settled, at least for them, and chanyeol speeds home, not uttering a single word to jongdae in the car the entire ride.

usual fights like this could be resolved with a cute kiss or maybe a bit more, but jongdae didn't back down, and neither did yeol, not opening any doors for jongdae like he usually did.

chanyeol was pacing around the living room the moment they got in but jongdae was already fired up, and kept yelling, arguing with yeol and saying things he couldn't think chanyeol could rebut.

"you know, i don't even know if yunho or changmin noticed how you pushed me away after i tried patting your back each time i didn't get a strike. it's just a game and i just wanted to have fun. but shit, it kinda hurt to be rejected that much. i felt like an idiot." 

that moment, chanyeol knew he really fucked up— he accidentally phrased his words in a way that hurt much more than he wanted them to, and that the stupid game probably did hurt his boyfriend who he adored so dearly when they were just supposed to be having fun with friends.

they're standing face to face now with jongdae closing in, at least a meter away, but chanyeol feels like he's on fire, too drawn to touch jongdae to console him or show affection, but feels like he'll get electric shocks in response.

"dae," he calls out softly and overcomes his fear tenderly coiling his hand around jongdae's wrist, but jongdae pulls his arm away from chanyeol's grip, and he feels his heart sink."

jongdae, i'm–" he was about to ask, rather, beg for forgiveness, but he felt a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. 

his pride. 

the words never came out of his mouth, and jongdae stood waiting for nothing.

jongdae left the room for a bit, and yeol was frozen, too afraid to follow jongdae, rushed steps and falling objects inside igniting a bad feeling.minutes later, he hears the front door being opened, which isn't a good thing at all, and he runs to jongdae.

before he says anything, jongdae immediately cuts him off. the duffel bag he slung over his shoulder tells chanyeol he doesn't plan to be home anytime soon, and jongdae's foot is already out of the house, but he turns around, his face still beautiful, cheekbones high and pretty as always despite his melancholic gaze.

jongdae speaks up again, too caught up in the heat of the moment to decide whether or not his words would make him regret his choices later.

"you know what, you're too fucking competitive, i don't even enjoy being with you anymore. it's not like i'm as good at everything as you are or like i'll ever come close to what you are, but it's my fault too, isn't it? maybe find someone who's good at everything you want them to be good at. 'cause you're a good guy, i guess. maybe i should be sorry i'm not good enough." he says it quick and calm and collected like he means it, and chanyeol's on the verge of crying. he can't form any coherent sentences because he's frozen on the spot, and before he knows it, he's alone at home.

he looks out the window and just watches jongdae walk out in the cold, with no idea of where he's going and how he's going to get there, but can't stomach running after him or calling him up.

jongdae's left him, and it's all his fault.because he got mad over a fucking bowling match. 

how much more idiotic could he get?

\---

chanyeol stares at himself in the mirror, he can't take care of himself just because he feels bad, right? 

the situation should just make him feel more motivated to take care of his body, in case he sees jongdae randomly, or if either of them get brave enough to approach the other.

his guns still look pretty good, so he dresses up in a muscle tee and jeans that hug his legs nicely, despite not planning to go out.

he tries to smile at himself. he has to admit that he does look pretty good. gotta flex the goods, right? 

he raises the volume, and his ears are filled with freddie mercury's voice, but he tones it down, to sing his own rendition.

"what a song, what a song." he praises queen, and pretends to conduct to the instrumental.

"love of my lifeeeee, you've hurt me," chanyeol takes a swig of the cold soju on the table, ignoring how messily it drips over his chin, all the way to the carpet. he thinks of the vocals, and smiles to himself, muttering at how lucky people are to sing, how lucky he is to be able to listen to music from songs with sick vocals.

but he thinks of jongdae's voice, and remembers that his sound is unparalleled by even the most beautiful noise.

"bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me... because you don't know what it means to meeee!" he screams with bravado, flailing his arms around in what he thinks is a grand manner, but he just looks like one of those noodle inflatable-looking contraptions at gas stations.chanyeol's a mess, and can't stop crying. 

the alcohol's made him a bigger clown somehow, so he sets his heart on trying to see jongdae tonight, even if he might get punched in the nose or something. it was worth the risk.the song keeps playing and the lyrics just remind him of jongdae endlessly. 

"…you now desert me!" chanyeol jumps up and screams deeply, fists pumping in the air. his neighbors are definitely gonna kill him for his foolishness at 1AM. and shit, no matter what he does, he can't think of jongdae. his mind is flooded with thoughts of him, and he couldn't help but muse about the fact that if they hadn't fought, they'd probably be in their pillow fort or their makeshift bed, legs intertwined, and jongdae would be singing him to sleep if he was too tired, or they'd just be cuddling if they were both too tired.

chanyeol lets out a few loud cries, which sound more like whatever those really hardcore commanders yell out right before war battles begin, and rolls on the carpet, wincing, and sobbing loudly, crawling towards the table and silencing himself with introducing another shot of soju in his system— the sharp taste shooting straight to his stomach, making him feel even more hyper. if any of his friends saw him like this right now, they'd probably be ecstatic.

he's really not drunk drunk though. just extra arrogant and pumped up and perhaps in the mood to make even more foolish and irreversible decisions. and he lives for that.

he thinks that coming up to see jongdae would win him over again, but he has a plan that he thinks is foolproof. 

he was gonna serenade jongdae with his voice broken from screaming out the lyrics to love of my life. even if he wouldn't take him back, he'd have to take him home or something, and he could sneak a kiss or hug, right? 

that good christian boy definitely wasn't heartless no matter how mad he was.

chanyeol pats himself on the back, declaring himself a genius. it's impossible for a drunken man to think of a plan this convincing, he tells himself.

like it was destined, after only two minutes of endlessly tapping at his phone, some uber driver was actually willing enough to take chanyeol's drunk ass to jongdae's place at 3 in the morning, even after seeing the 185cm fella (he honestly wasn't even sure about his height, all that mattered was that it was perfect for jongdae to bury his face in his chest) sway around goofily, and even dance around a bit.

chanyeol's drunk and crying sad ass which was crying over the different duck plushies lined up on the dashboard with a pout mirroring his own, telling them they'd save him. it was fortunate the driver didn't mind, and actually wished chanyeol luck with whatever he was going to do.

/

chanyeol finds himself crawling on the steps of jongdae's house, stumbling to keep his balance. 

he knew he heard jongdae's voice in minseok's instagram story last night, ha. the muffled noises he heard in the house indicated his victory.

but it was really fucking cold, and he forgot to bring a goddamn jacket. 

jongdae better let him in, or else he'll have to walk back home because he made the terrible blunder of bringing nothing with him but sheer confidence.he started banging on the door with lightly clenched fists, like a toddler.

"dae!" his voice was sluggish, and the calculated steps towards the front door told him minseok was on his way to beat his ass. 

"chen! your boyfriend is here!" minseok sharply yells towards the second floor, and chanyeol scrambles to see the window of jongdae's bedroom, holding onto the lamppost on the street for dear life.

he only sees jongdae's silhouette and that alone is enough to make his emotional ass cry again, tears threatening to spill out of his bright eyes, but he wipes the liquid sadness with his shirt.

jongdae turns to meet minseok's silhouette. "tch. i don't have a boyfriend." he says for chanyeol to hear clearly and loudly with his elf ears.the alcohol in chanyeol's system kicks in a little, and he gets hyper. "babe! i want you back!" he jumps up and down, waving his arms up to catch jongdae's attention.

minseok whips his phone out and takes a video of the sight below, laughing uncontrollably and sending it to their group chat, earning a scoff from jongdae.

baekhyun replies seconds later, he was probably up drinking or playing LoL.

bbh: that idiot is sooo gonna regret that when he wakes up

thiccsoo: if he wakes up

nini: u guys know he's a lightweight, right :(( pls let him in @jd @oldhag

oldhag: not until you change my nickname back to minseok... also why are you all awake?

babychick: don't change it. @nini

nini: but sehun D:

oldhag: wait a minute, @nini why are you being so nice to yeol 

nini: cause im a good friend >:(

hag2: ayyy :D anyway, about the oldhag thing

hag2: i mean it's pretty cute though ;)

oldhag: nicely heard from you, hag2

xing: uh don't you guys know how to change it yourself ???? but myeon fits hag2 well so...

everyone sent xing a heart 

oldhag: well yeah, but what's the point of changing it urself :P :P

nini: mhmm uh can you guys just pls get yeol inside? it's pretty cold out too >:(( @jd !!!

bbh, nini, thiccsoo, xing, hag2, babychick: @jd !!!!!!jd finally goes online but just seenzones them.

babychick: guess he's not going inside then, but i'm betting $50 they're getting back together later. drop a thumbs up reax if you wanna bet against me. no one drops the reax, because they all know it'll work out eventually.

bbh: @oldhag we been knew, right? XD 

oldhag: yeah yeah, now ill have some 

funjd: not without me tho, i hope nini presses a shocked reaction onto jd's message jd presses that thumbs up reax on sehun's message with the bet, and everyone suddenly goes offline— they're kind of fucked.

if jongdae really doesn't let chanyeol in, sehun sweats in fear at the thought of losing 50 bucks and pissing off his hyung.

jongdae puts his phone on the nightstand and looks out the window again. his friends are crazy. but he thinks, they're the only crazy people crazy enough to tolerate his idiocy in this world, and for that, he loves them.

chanyeol's still hollering from below and jongdae is seriously considering taking him in now, he could sleep on the couch since the giant would probably take the bed anyway, or the floor. 

chanyeol squints once he sees jongdae looking at him. "i missed... uh miss? i miss you so bad? my fucking love! my sunshine! dae, please! you do everything well! i'm only yours, i swear on that deadpool costume i ordered that's still stuck in the fucking customs! fuck the customs! and uh my uh... everything! take everything i have if you think i'm lying! just fucking punch me in the face or something if you want proof!" minseok's laughing hysterically, and chanyeol can't stop yelling terms of endearment towards jongdae, who doesn't know how to respond, too flustered, and worried about how his neighbors could possibly wake up any second now.

"go home, chanyeol! i don't wanna punch you!" jongdae bellows out from above. 

minseok quirks his brow up, staring at his best friend in disbelief. "really, huh?"

jongdae's neighborhood might kill him soon enough if he keeps it up. 

he's nearly as noisy as jongdae, which is quite a feat for anyone to achieve, really, and they have to make him shut up somehow, because jongdae doesn't want him to be arrested, because he's still nice.but chanyeol looks like a lost puppy with his arms wrapped around the post, and despite his muscular arms making him look so fine with his slightly messy hair, his pouting expression just made him look so cuddly.

jongdae couldn't help but smile at the boy staring at him so brightly from below, even if he was tearing up so damn hard while trying to see jongdae through the sheer curtains. 

he couldn't do this though. they already survived two weeks, and he's sure chanyeol can move on in no time. jongdae breathes in deeply and yells out, not looking at chanyeol. "just go home already, you aren't getting the answer you want. don't waste your time." and damn, that jongdae thought it was enough and turned the lights in his room off, and tucked himself into bed, when suddenly, chanyeol let out his secret weapon.

"love of my life, you've hurt me!" he sings at the top of his lungs, voice pitchy, hoping to wake jongdae up.

"you've broken my heart!" chanyeol furrows his brows at jongdae, left hand on his hips, the other wrapped tightly around the post, flexed as if he wanted to show off, and jongdae shook his head.

"and!" he yells louder and louder with each word, growing confident with the alcohol boasting him. "now!" he jumps. "you!" he jumps higher. "leave me!" he sings eloquently with a funny run to it, that didn't quite match the original, with a hand pounding his chest, trying to show his winded heart, headbanging on each syllable. he keeps pointing at jongdae, who's feeling quite attacked.

"love of my life, can't you see?" chanyeol's basically dancing now, purposefully making his voice sound annoyingly over the top with all the unnecessary note-bending, and jongdae can't control his laughter, giggling and slapping the window a bit too hard. 

jongdae is praying that he won't attempt to pole dance or something, because who knows if he had any kinky neighbors secretly filming the affair. 

yeol keeps singing when he suddenly misplaces his foot, and falls on the grass of jongdae's front yard with a loud thud, unable to stand up."ouchie, fuck!" he curses. 

jongdae better let him in for real because his thigh kind of hurt like a bitch, he must've landed on a small but very hard rock. minseok laughs at the duality he managed to express in just two words.

"you have to help him up!" minseok runs and yells to an empty room, because jongdae was already running downstairs to go to chanyeol.

the giant was staring at the stars in the grass, mumbling the lyrics to the song again and again but like a rap now, and was doe-eyed the moment he saw jongdae running to him, like he lit up. he immediately sat up and pulled jongdae into a bear hug, but the smaller didn't really do anything in response.

"jongdae-ya!" his lips beautifully curl upwards, and he tightly hugs jongdae, bending down so that his head is leaning on jongdae's shoulder, his favorite resting spot, the blades of grass beneath him not hurting him so much.

"you're seriously so drunk! what got into you? get in before my neighbors call the police." he scolds chanyeol who only smiles in response, and minseok helps him settle into the house, because a drunk chanyeol is sluggish and difficult to hold. and they had to clean him too.

/

"what did you guys fight about anyway?" minseok shrugs and heads over to hand jongdae a tall glass of cold water.

jongdae doesn't respond, and only kind of laughs at chanyeol's state. boy was drunk as hell, and was crying on the couch while staring at a picture frame of him and jongdae on the table, flipped over.

chanyeol suddenly jumped in front of the table and cried even more, almost wailing like a baby, well if it'd had puberty at birth with a voice as deep as his. "pretty dae." he holds the frame up, and cleans it with his shirt, exposing his abs after raising it, and wipes his tears afterwards. jongdae looks away, face beet red.

jongdae puts some blankets on him threateningly. 

"i love youuu." he says in a sing-songy voice, and he hugs jongdae again, who tries to resist, but drunk chanyeol is still pretty strong.

jongdae doesn't respond to this either, but the hold of chanyeol's strong arms might make his body feel something his mind doesn't want to think of. 

"please just make out already or fuck his ass or something, it's 3 in the morning and i wanna sleep!" minseok grumbles after giving chanyeol more water.

"minseok!" jongdae glares at the older man. "what the fuck?" his cheeks are burning red, and chanyeol starts crying for the hundredth time tonight.

"yeol, can you please stop crying? the neighbors might think i beat you up or something!" jongdae kneels down and cups chanyeol's face, wiping his tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"i'm sorry dae, i'm really fucking so– i… i-i didn't mea–" chanyeol gets choked up and tries to repeat the phrase several times before his tears pour out of his eyes like a waterfall again.

"just take him back already, he's the only person who accepts your ass who still dabs in 2019!" minseok spits out unamused from the other side of the rooms."but it's because he dabs too!" jongdae yells back, defeated but cocky, and chanyeol stares back at him in shock.

"you said it was cute! and you do it with me all the time!" chanyeol abruptly sits up and drunkenly dabs, suddenly dropping his body on the couch right now.

"you're soooo fucked." jongdae can't control his laughter, and soon enough, minseok joins him. 

"i'm not drunk! i'm not!" chanyeol protests as minseok gives him more water.

"sure thing, sweetheart." jongdae accidentally mutters out. lucky jongdae, chanyeol didn't hear him.dear god, chanyeol really is so drunk, and jongdae can't stand to watch. 

"love of my life, can't you seeeeeeeeee?" he holds jongdae's tiny hands and squeezes them, and rolls down the couch, blankets a fallen mess. 

"please dae, hit me with a bowling ball or something, i'm so fucking sorry!" chanyeol's kneeling on the carpet like a puppy and hugging jongdae. 

he really loves to make himself feel small around jongdae, and jongdae can't stand seeing him on the ground like this, but can't muster up the strength to pull him up either.

minseok comes back. "let's just take him to your room, dumbass. just go fuck or something till you forgive him." the vulgar idea makes jongdae scoff and kick minseok in the shin, but he can't, since chanyeol is bigger than both of them and they can't risk having him fall.

/

getting chanyeol up the stairs was a workout in itself, but he was actually cooperative, except for when he called jd's butt cute, and the smaller man wanted to kick his butt.

chanyeol's in his boxers and one of the shirts he left behind on jongdae's bed, tucked in the thick sheets."drink all of this water so your head doesn't hurt when you wake up, c'mon." jongdae tilts the glass, and chanyeol drinks it all up, lips juicily pink and puffy from all the crying. if only jongdae could shut him up with a kiss.

"also, i'm just taking care of you so i can send you away in the morning, okay? don't think of this as anything else." jongdae turns his back against chanyeol. 

jongdae hates how he can't even stay mad at yeol. but the thing is, it's how blissfully and genuinely sweet chanyeol is that makes him so happy. all of that outweighs how chanyeol can be egotistical sometimes, because everything he does is so endearing. everything he does is for the people he loves.

he's just a giant lovesick puppy wanting attention and love from jongdae and only jongdae, when he has millions of people wanting him.

he was already settling down and breathing normally from crying, but the moment jongdae looked at him kindly, with the same fondness he used to look at him with, he felt guilty again.

he uncontrollably pouts, lips quivering as his expression is painted with sadness. "i'm s-sorry jongdae, i'm really sorry, i'm so–" the tears start falling down again and he can't look jongdae in the eye."it's okay, just go to sleep."

jongdae climbs the bed and crawls onto chanyeol's lap, and rubs comforting circles into his hair.chanyeol really can't muster the courage to look into jongdae's eyes especially when jongdae's muscular thighs are on either side of chanyeol's legs, so he just keeps sniffling.

jongdae puts both of his hands on chanyeol's shoulders, holding him down firmly "i told you it was okay, yeol. let's go to sleep, it's 4 in the morning." he actually pats chanyeol's back softly. he touches chanyeol with care for the first time in so long, gently and slowly."it's... okay?" chanyeol hiccups in wonder.

he's suddenly spewing out nonsense again though, because he hasn't had water in a few minutes, and has his fist up, and suddenly belts out again, voice breaking a bit from all the drunken passion. it's hilarious to jongdae now— chanyeol's been singing certain snippets of the song to weird tunes at random times. 

"…to remind you how i still love you, i still love y–" chanyeol talks, rather, sings too much, jongdae thinks. and this time, jongdae really shuts him up with a kiss right on his pouting lips, grip strong on chanyeol's perfectly sharp jaw.

it's a simple peck at first to test the waters, but once chanyeol gives him entrance, he decides simple is boring, and jongdae easily gets a taste of chanyeol's mouth— he's so pliant for him, and tastes like peach soju. 

chanyeol's surprised, and his mouth is wide open, inviting jongdae to explore it.

jongdae's straddling chanyeol, and the taller man his hugging his slender waist like it's life-sustaining, and is lost in the older's ways with his tongue. 

he's driven insane when jongdae sucks his lower lip, pulling hard with his lips and then his teeth, licking it and nibbling at it, and suddenly their tongues collide for what seems like hours.

jongdae tilts chanyeol's head for more access and deepens the kiss, unable to stop from all the pretty sounds coming from chanyeol's mouth. but he feels like he can't breathe and breaks away panting, still sitting on chanyeol's lap.  
"you dumbass." he finally says and laughs, and chanyeol sneaks a quick kiss from him with pouty lips, and dae can't protest, languidly kissing back and running his hands along chanyeol's back, and his gorgeous, gorgeous arms, squeezing at them.

it gets even hotter, and jongdae has no plans on stopping his way of licking into chanyeol's mouth, tip teasingly lingering onto its roof, as chanyeol moans a deep tone.

jongdae pulls away. 

"stop drinking so much soju alone… drink with me." and he kisses him again, tongues colliding for so long, the spit that drools down chanyeol's chin after jongdae sucks on it for so long, obscene noises filling the room, not making him feel filthy one bit. 

god, jongdae loves kissing chanyeol, he could do this for hours, even if he kinda reeked of alcohol.

chanyeol pulls away this time, and stares at jongdae, blissed out, and with very red and plump swollen lips.

"what did you think about my song for you?" he cards his long fingers through jongdae's hair, and kisses jongdae's soft locks, buries his nose, taking in the scent he's missed for so long.

their shirts both get off somehow in the process, and chanyeol can't prevent being obvious when jongdae asks if he wore that shirt just for him— because he did."it's a pretty cheesy song, honestly. but it's only tolerable when you sing it." it was half-true at least, jongdae says while embracing chanyeol, just relishing in the warmth of the other. 

jongdae always felt compelled to favoring chanyeol's voice when comparing them to the original singers' voices. bias aside, he was a very capable singer.

jongdae reminded himself that chanyeol was his boyfriend after all, and with that thought, he pulls chanyeol even closer, their chests touching now.his cute, idiotic, sweet, tall, and almost-as-loud-as-him boyfriend.

kind kim matteo says sorry in his head to freddie mercury— no musician will ever top his chanyeol in his eyes.chanyeol stares at jongdae intently. 

"i'm sorry. i love you. let's not fight over anything stupid again." he nods seriously, fire in his eyes.

"i love you, doofus." jongdae grins, and chanyeol can't stop smiling from all the kisses he's receiving on his neck, teeth grazing his carotid.

jongdae keeps attacking chanyeol with quick kisses and pins him to the bed with a tight hug, and they both can't prevent their giggles each time they lock eyes with each other afterwards. it's happy.

they're happy.

"hmm, i kind of like having you be stupid for me though." jongdae sends a suggestive smirk towards chanyeol's way after nibbling the shell of his ear, and the giant seems brutally offended, like he didn't realize the comment was nothing compared to how much of a fool he was for dae when he was drunk.

jongdae provokes him further by sticking his tongue out, and runs away before chanyeol can grab or hit him. long-legged chanyeol always wins somehow, and he wraps his arms around dae's tiny waist, tackling his boyfriend to the bed, and peppering him with soft kisses all over his face, lips, and neck.

chanyeol wouldn't have it any other way.jongdae would be the love of his life no matter what happened. and chanyeol would be jongdae's— they were soulmates in musicianship, loving, and most importantly, tomfoolery.

jongdae and chanyeol are yelling happily in a mixture of kisses and tickles when minseok hisses from rooms away. 

"it's 5 in the morning! can you two fucking go to sleep for god's sake!"

oldhag: by the sounds of it, jongdae owes us all $50 now

babychick: technically it's just me ;)

nini: NICE! so yeol is in the house?

bbh: @nini yeah and he'll be in jd too. soon;))

nini: TMI IM LEAVING . 

jongdae ignores the buzzing noises of his phone.

"can you please go to sleep, you little fuckers! i need to wake up early tomorrow, and you guys do too, don't forget about our schedule! because we have a job! unless you want to be unemployed!" minseok shouts even louder, the undertone of his voice speaking out with love. 

he was happy his friends were back together, because he couldn't imagine anyone else for chanyeol, and anyone else for jongdae.jongdae and chanyeol do, and they do while they're wrapped in each other's arms.

they were too tired to make a pillow fort, but that didn't matter.

being in the embrace of the other was more comforting than anything.


End file.
